Denial
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: After tragedy stuck Pearl must finally come to terms with Steven's relationship to Peridot and her own relationship to Rose. Sequel to Stripped Down.


 _Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe. Rebecca Sugar does._

When Connie Maheswaran ran her sword through Peridot three years ago it was just childish jealousy at Steven having a friend other than herself. And when Steven defended Peridot against Lapis Lazuli it was because Peridot had proved herself saving the Earth. Also Steven spending a lot of time with Peridot was simply something a child would do with a gem his age. Needless to say the two became very close friends. So when one day the pair returned after a successful lone mission looking much older and more affectionate, it was just the added responsibilities that made them grow up.

Soon after Garnet ordered walls to be placed on Steven's room that was because he now a teenager and needed his privacy. All of these made sense to Pearl after all Peridot was a gem and wouldn't be interested in _that_.

Thanks to Peridot's help the cluster in the earth was destroyed. If Pearl wanted to admit it most of the work was done by Peridot herself. Saving the Earth did not come without consequences. So when Peridot told off Yellow Diamond herself in a botched attempt to reason with the Diamond and later when Yellow Diamond found out her superweapon was destroyed of course the tyrant sent assassins and probes to finish the disobedient gem off. Steven was one of the first to come to her aid and of course the gems were following suit. For the next few years the gems defeated wave after wave of attackers that just was the way Steven was built. Pearl didn't question why Peridot didn't simply just hide in the outskirts of the Diamond Empire where a gem could easily be lost. After all, Pearl herself ran away from the Diamond Empire why wouldn't Peridot.

Pearl was practicing her sword fighting techniques in her room when she heard the noise. She raced out of the temple onto the beach with the other gems behind her. As she reached the beach there were Peridot and Steven holding hands. Peridot looked at the sky and gasped. In the sky was a huge yellow diamond.

"It's a diamond command carrier. Yellow Diamond must have come for me herself," said Peridot trembling.

"Hey, hey don't worry I'll protect you," said Steven.

The young man stood fearlessly sword and shield ready as the ship landed. At 61/2 feet tall muscular and hairy he made a fine specimen of a man. The hatch opened and Yellow Diamond herself came out. As predicted Yellow Diamond was huge being easily over 20 feet tall and in varying shades of yellow. She looked intimidating in her jackboots and huge yellow coat. In one hand was a huge sword in the other was a diamond shaped shield. She was however alone and that gave the gems hope.

"Crystal Gems hand over the Peridot and maybe my armada will not destroy your planet," snarled Yellow Diamond.

Peridot stepped forward, "She's lying, Yellow Diamond is alone. If she had an armada or any soldiers we would have seen it by now."

"Technicians should not speak," shouted Yellow Diamond. She swiped her sword at Peridot which the gem easily dodged.

"Yellow Diamond you have to go through us if you want Peridot," snarled Steven.

Yellow Diamond laughed. The sound was harsh and low.

"You mean you have accepted a lowly technician with no capacity to fight into your ranks? That's rich, your little weakling must have danced her way in," said Yellow Diamond with an ugly sneer.

Only Peridot holding him back stopped Steven from launching himself at the tyrant. She whispered something in Steven's ear which seemed to calm him down. The young man gently brushed Peridot's hair.

Garnet barked on order to form Alexandrite. As Pearl and Amethyst were getting ready Yellow Diamond brought up a holoscreen before Steven could tackle her. The ship fired a barrage which the rest of the Gems ran dodging. It was about to head into town when Steven managed to disable it. The Yellow tyrant kicked him off her.

"Hmm you're stronger than you look but that is why I expect my wayward technician attached herself to you when she betrayed me," said the Diamond.

"You were the one to betray Peridot," shouted Garnet. "Peridot was trapped here for months as she fought bravely against us. She even sent a distress signal which you ignored. It was only until we captured her and it became obvious that the Cluster would destroy us all did she even consider turning coat."

"Enough give me the coward now!" demanded Yellow Diamond. "Or your town suffers."

The gems looked up as the guns shifted away from them and onto Beach City. The canons buzzed ominously as they charged. The air crackled around the ship.

"Who's the coward now? Threatening innocent civilians like that," shouted Steven the anger apparent on his face. "You want to save face then fight me in a duel right now."

"Fight you, puny hybrid? What could I possibly gain face by fighting an abomination such as yourself?"

"I may be half human but I am a Diamond like my mother before me." In response the plant life around Beach City rose up. Tendrils, vines and branches stood at the ready to fight.

Pride filled Pearl's heart. Her baby had grown up so much. Steven would make a fine ruler when he grew up.

Sweat dripped from the tyrant's brow. This was going to be much harder than she thought. In the 5 thousand years after the civil war Yellow Diamond never encountered such opposition and this from a pebble not even a century old. She had no choice.

"Fine we will fight but I state the rules," sighed the Diamond. "First off we fight alone. That means no help from your soldiers either through fusion or regular means. Secondly no special powers we fight with our swords and with our shields that's it. And finally this a fight to the death, the real death as in gem shattering. This is the only way that this fight will be accepted with the Diamond Authority. If I win I take Peridot and the rest of your soldiers are free to live on Earth unmolested. If you win Peridot stays and this planet is off limits to the Diamond Authority until the end of time. Do you accept Pink Diamond?"

Steven nodded grimly. The two Diamond circled each other as Peridot stepped back. Pearl could feel pride swelling in her chest as Steven easily deflected the blows of his much larger opponent. Then he went on the offensive as he charged at the tyrant. Yellow Diamond barely blocked his blow. She was clearly struggling against a much smaller opponent. She tried to use her size to an advantage but Steven was too fast for her. He placed cut after cut. Yellow diamond even placed a few blows. Steven's chest was bleeding from a swipe he barely dodged. As Yellow Diamond gave one desperate swipe at the young man's belly, Steven ran straight forward and cut the back of her legs causing the tyrant to fall down. She gathered herself on her knees and jabbed at Steven. The young man dodged easily and ran up her arm to reach her torso. Yellow Diamond dropped her sword and tried desperately to brush the young man off. Steven stood his ground and with one blow stabbed the Diamond right into the gem. His sword, stuck Steven ran to a safe distance.

Yellow Diamond's form dissolved before them as her gem split open. Then she let off a chilling laugh as she pressed a button on her uniform.

"I may be dying but I'll take you dirt bombs with me," sneered the dying tyrant.

Steven could hear the bomb beeping as he ran towards the dying gem. In desperation he formed a bubble around both Yellow Diamond and himself. Steven's sacrifice meant that the resulting explosion was successfully contained. Hairline cracks formed on Steven's bubble which grew wider and wider until the bubble broke apart and disappeared. When the dust cleared away, Pearl could see two shattered gems lying on the ground. Peridot ran towards Steven's gem and picked it up. She howled in despair.

Garnet carried the sobbing technician back to the beach house while Pearl and Amethyst trailed after her. When they got inside Garnet guided Peridot over to Steven's room.

"Pearl, you're best at these things. Call Greg and then watch over Peridot," ordered Garnet.

Wiping the tears off her face Garnet slumped into her room at the temple. They would not see her for an entire day.

When Pearl gave the bad news, Steven's father was shattered. The pale gem felt incredibly uncomfortable as she heard the full grown man sob uncontrollably into the phone.

Cautiously Pearl crept up the stairs to Steven's room. She found Peridot curled up in Steven's bed holding a green bubble. Inside were the remains of Steven's gem. Looking for comfort Peridot clutched Pearl as if she were drowning.

"Oh, Goddess I miss him so much," sobbed Peridot. Her tears were going through Pearl's shirt.

"There, there we all miss him, Steven was a dear friend to you. I understand," soothed Pearl.

Peridot looked up at Pearl wide eyed. Escaping Peridot's gaze Pearl looked around Steven's room. She saw not only Steven's things but some gem tech and tools that could have only come from Peridot. Then she saw the books, the textbooks and science journals. Had Steven and Peridot been sharing the room? Pearl pushed back a twinge of realization.

A few days later they had a memorial service for Steven in the town hall as the gems and Greg looked on. Dewey had spared no expense, the hall was decorated with pink roses in honor of Steven. A recent photo Steven smiled out at the crowd. There was not a dry eye in the house.

The Mayor began, "Fellow citizens of Beach City it is with a heavy heart that we mark the passing of Steven Universe, a remarkable young man. What made him special was not his powers or his alien heritage the boundless patience and kindness that he showed us all. His willingness to lend a helping hand whether defending us against the monsters that plagued us or simply comforting us in a time of crisis touched each and every one of our lives. He will be deeply missed and now a word from his father."

Greg looked haggard and thin in his borrowed suit. The man looked to be about ten years older as he stepped up to the podium.

"When Steven entered the world his mother left it. I am ashamed to say that I resented him for that but when I first held him in my arms and he looked up at me, all that disappeared. When I met his mother Rose I was a love sick fool, she showed me new worlds. But when Steven arrived he made me grow as a person. Caring for him as he grew up made me a man. Even though I did not live with Steven I treasure every moment I spent with him. My only regret is that I will never get to see the fine young man he was destined to be," the man wiped a tear off his eyes.

The Mayor gently guided Peridot up to the podium.

"My dear I am so sorry for your loss," said the mayor.

"When I first came to Earth it was not as a friend but rather an enemy. All I cared about was completing my first mission to the exclusion of everything else. When that mission proved more difficult than I expected I found myself trapped on this planet being hunted down. If not for Steven, I would be dead but he saw the good in me. He patiently taught me the value of life and protected me as I explored this world with him. Through him I learned to love and I miss him greatly."

Garnet was too upset to talk and gave the microphone to Pearl.

"When Steven was born he was so tiny and helpless. It scared me to touch him but as he grew up I saw the wonderful person he was becoming and I fell in love with him. When he started to live with us I gladly took over the job of caring for him. As I taught him how to be a gem, he taught me to be a person. Though Rose may have birthed him I always considered myself to be his mother and I am so proud of my little boy," Pearl left the podium sobbing.

She couldn't hear what Amethyst was saying as she reeled in grief. Greg and Peridot tried to comfort her as best they could until the ceremony was over and the townsfolk were saying their goodbyes.

As the townsfolk were giving their condolences a grief stricken Connie stepped up and slapped Peridot right in the face.

"Steven is dead because of you," shouted Connie. "We were supposed to be happy together but you came along and ruined it."

At sixteen Connie had grown into a tall strong woman. So much so that it took 3 people to hold her down.

"I know but I loved him," said Peridot clutching her belly.

"What do you know about love? You're not a real girl. You were using him to defend your worthless hide," shouted Connie as they pulled her away.

As soon as they got back to the beach house they all separated Peridot raced straight up to Steven's room while Amethyst went to hers.

"Pearl you keep an eye on Peridot. I need to spend some time to – think," ordered Garnet.

The next few days the gems drifted in a fugue. Pearl mindlessly cleaned the house, Peridot went to and from work at Funland like an automaton, Amethyst spent most of her time at Vidalia's house, while Garnet stayed locked up in her room.

Pearl was cleaning the oven when she received the call a few days later. On the other side was an upset Smiley.

"Look I don't how best to put this but I just found Peridot collapsed in the arcade. She's really out of it. Could you get a car to pick her up?" explained Smiley.

The first thing she did was call Vidalia's house where Amethyst was staying. When she explained what happened Amethyst borrowed Vidalia's car and drove to the Funland arcade. Where Pearl was attending a semiconscious Peridot. The poor gem looked sweaty and feverish.

"Pearl, what happened?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't know. Oh, she's burning up. We have to get her to the temple right away," cried Pearl.

As they headed home Peridot shivered uncontrollably. They raced up the stairs to find Garnet waiting for them. She ruthlessly shook Peridot awake. When the other gems protested she merely waved them away.

"Amethyst take Peridot to Rose's room now and whatever you do don't let her fall asleep," ordered Garnet.

"What's going on? Shouldn't I be attending Peridot too?" said Pearl.

Garnet sighed, "Pearl for the past few days I've been checking my future vision and there is no doubt in what I saw. This isn't easy for me to say as to you Steven was your child. Pearl, Steven and Peridot were lovers."

"You mean they fused?"

"I mean in the same way the Rose and Greg were lovers. Peridot is pregnant with Steven's child."

"She's going to have a baby?! But we don't know how to care for a baby. Greg did that and he's getting old."

"Still we're going to need all the help we can get. I want you to contact Greg in the morning. Now lets' see how Peridot and Amethyst are doing?"

They found Peridot and Amethyst surrounded by banks of probes and machinery. Amethyst looked on as Peridot dispassionately scanned herself. She looked up Pearl and Garnet with a look of worry on her face.

"Gems I have just done a complete scan of my body and the results are conclusive. I believe I am what the humans term 'pregnant'," stated Peridot.

"We know, I saw it in my future vision," answered Garnet. "What we need to do is make plans for the baby. We all need to step up. Pearl you are going to be taking over Peridot's job at Funland. Amethyst I need you to contact Greg and tell him the news after that you will help him run the carwash. Peridot I need you to monitor your condition and write down what will be needed to keep a gem baby alive."

"What will you be doing?" asked Amethyst.

" _I'll_ be scavenging in the kindergarten for equipment and supplies," stated Garnet.

Amethyst came to the carwash at about noon and Greg was a mess. The man was still sleeping in his van. Steven's father was thin and dirty, lying in a pile of unwashed clothes. Amethyst should have felt sorry for him but she didn't. Walking up to the front of the van she pressed the horn. Greg shot up with a start.

"Amethyst, wha wha's going on?" mumbled Greg.

"Wakey, wakey time to step up," called Amethyst with forced cheer.

"Amethyst my son is dead. What use do you gems have for me now?"

"Well for starters I have some important news to tell you. You're going to be a grandpa."

"Not funny Amethyst. Even for you this is extraordinarily cruel. Look just leave me here to die."

"Actually I'm telling the truth. Peridot's pregnant, Garnet confirmed it. So we need earn as much cash as possible. Oh can you help us with the baby care stuff as well."

The next few days were busy for all the gems. By day Amethyst ran the carwash and helped Greg search for Steven's baby things in her room. Pearl had taken over Peridot's job at Funland. While Garnet went on missions instructed by Peridot. All the while Peridot spent her time either at the feeding chamber or writing down instructions for the potential care of her infant. One day while Peridot was drinking a green liquid Greg peered over the tablet she was writing on.

"What are you drinking?" asked Greg.

"Gem substrate, the only way that the baby has a chance of surviving is if I grow a gem myself," replied Peridot.

"Peridot, ah can see you're serious about caring for the baby but shouldn't you be getting outside help," said Greg hesitantly.

"I've already gone over your wife's records regarding her pregnancy with Steven. There was a lot of descriptions of Rose's thoughts and feelings but not much on what I could use. Your wife may have been a brilliant scientist but she was a lousy record keeper."

"That's not what I meant, I mean getting prenatal care. Having a human doctor look you over. Look I know you don't think humans are qualified to monitor your pregnancy but this is Beach City we're used to the unusual."

Reluctantly Peridot nodded. Greg immediately called the hospital to arrange an appointment. He fumed when he managed to get an appointment 3 weeks later.

When Pearl observed Peridot's pregnancy it was nothing like Rose's. Rose was full of joy constantly gushing about the life growing inside her while Peridot was fearful with frequent crying fits. While Rose was in the pink of health and active, Peridot was frequently vomiting and sleeping constantly when she wasn't preparing for the baby. Peridot also lost what little powers she had. Greg and the gems were forced to buy maternity clothes for Peridot with the little money they earned as she could no longer shapeshift clothing. She also felt cold constantly.

During one night as Peridot slept the other gems gathered in the kitchen. They talked in low voices so as not to wake the expectant mother.

"I've been looking at my future vision and the chances of Peridot surviving are low," said Garnet.

"Are you saying Peridot's going to give up her gem like Rose did?" asked Amethyst.

"No I'm saying the pain of childbirth could kill her. When Rose gave birth to Steven she merely transferred her lifeforce and gem to Steven. Peridot will go through actual labor."

"That's horrible, is there anything we can do?" asked Pearl.

"I think we need to consider letting Greg live with us and we should also prepare for Peridot's death. I don't see any solutions to this problem but Greg is our best shot."

The gems grimly nodded. As the gems left for their rooms Pearl turned to Garnet.

"Do you think the Diamond Authority will come after us Garnet."

"No with Steven's death the Diamond Authority no longer consider us a threat and there are plenty of other easier worlds to exploit."

Pearl sighed with relief

As Greg and Peridot sat impatiently in the waiting room of Beach City's hospital. Peridot had done her best to appear inconspicuous wearing a hoodie and long pants to hide her skin but it was July and very hot so it just attracted attention to her. Greg could feel the stares of other waiting patients as he held Peridot's hand.

"Greg we have been waiting over 2 hours. When are we going to see a physician?" complained the technician.

"Greg Universe and Peridot the doctor is ready to see you now," called out the receptionist.

As Peridot stood up she pulled back her hood.

"It's an alien," cried out one tourist as he tried to take a picture.

Greg slapped the cellphone out of his hand before guiding Peridot inside.

When they got inside they received an unpleasant surprise. There behind her desk sat a scowling Priyanka Maheswaran. Connie's mother brusquely pointed to the examination table.

"Take off your clothes Greg and get onto the table," ordered Dr. Maheswaran.

"That's not why we're here. You see Peridot needs a prenatal exam," explained Greg.

"I'm sorry but we only take care of human patients here. If you want Peridot to be seen to I suggest a vet or try the air base nearby. I'm sure they would love to examine that monster."

"Hey I'm right here and might I remind you that this is Steven's child I'm carrying," said Peridot scathingly.

"I'm well aware of that since you stole him from my daughter and don't even bother contacting the other doctors here I've given them instructions not to treat you," said Priyanka.

"Don't do it Greg. She's not worth it," said Peridot as she pulled the aging rocker away.

As the strange pair were leaving Dr. Maheswaran heard the sound of something smashing from outside. As Priyanka stuck her head out the window she saw her car, a brand new Porsche, smashed in.

Just out of Dr. Maheswaran's sight Garnet smirked to herself as she viewed her handy work. The fusion might not be able to do anything about making the doctor treat Peridot but she could make sure Connie's mother paid for it.

Later on in the evening Greg reported the mess they were in as they sat around the kitchen table.

"And so I checked with all the other doctors, they all work at the clinic and they've been ordered off treating Peridot. No practicing physician in town will treat her," reported Greg.

"Isn't that like against the Hippocratic Oath or something," asked Amethyst.

"It would be if Peridot was human but Connie's mother is stating insurance policies to prevent them from taking her in," sighed Greg.

"Then we need to find a nonpracticing doctor someone retired or even ugh a vet," said Peridot.

"There's another thing we want to talk about Greg. We would like you to live with us here in the beach house," said Garnet.

"I mean I just can't. It would be imposing on you."

"No imposition at all. Greg next to Peridot you are the most qualified to raise this child," replied Garnet.

"Greg I am pleading with you please help me raise my child," begged Peridot.

In the coming weeks Greg and the Crystal Gems added onto the beach house a small bedroom. As they moved his possessions from the van into his room Greg could feel a new chapter in his life starting. Speaking of which half of the stuff in his van was either broken or torn.

Dr. West was enjoying a gin and tonic with his wife when he heard a knocking at the door. When his wife got up to answer it. He saw a rather old looking Greg Universe standing outside.

"Mr. Universe I'm so sorry to hear about your loss," he said.

"Thank you Dr. West but I need your help. You see Peridot is having Steven's child and the clinic won't treat her," said Greg.

"But I am retired. Besides don't your gems have some sort of doctor in their ranks now?"

"That would be Peridot and when Rose had Steven she died. I don't want that to happen again. So can you help me please? It's not like we can go out of town with this."

The next morning Dr. West drove up with his bag to the beach house by the temple. If the pink lion waiting outside for him wasn't a clue that this was not a normal household the multi colored women waiting inside were. There sitting on the couch sat a green skinned girl looking about 16 years old, Steven's 'widow'. Peridot was just beginning to show. Unlike the other gems Peridot wore cheap but clean human clothing.

"Now Ms. Peridot is there anywhere private I could do a quick examination of you?" asked Dr. West.

Peridot pointed to the room she and Steven shared. Dr. West helped Peridot up and the two climbed up the stairs to Steven's room. As Peridot undressed Dr. West looked round the room. It was not like a bedroom he had ever seen before. The Gems had prepared for the baby as best they could with a small sad little crib at the foot of the bed and toys which Dr. West recognized as Steven's. The rest of the room showed Peridot's personality. There were robot parts and computers on her side of the bed. The expectant mother had several textbooks on her side ranging from instructions on human etiquette to the latest scientific journals.

As the green gem laid down on the bed, Dr. West gave her an examination. He had never been so close to an alien being let alone examine one so Dr. West decided to make some small talk.

"I don't detect a heartbeat for the baby. Tell me when did you know you were in love with Steven?" asked West.

"You won't get a heartbeat for me either," said Peridot. "Could you stop talking this is making me feel incredibly uncomfortable."

"This is out of my comfort zone too. I'm doing this as a favor for Greg so could please tell me your story?"

"Ouch! Okay it was when the Crystal Gems first captured me. I was holed up in the bathroom and Steven managed to convince me to come outside during a rainstorm. Sensing I could trust him I told him about the Cluster."

"Cluster?"

"A monster that threatened to destroy the Earth. I took him to the Kindergarten that's where we grow children and we were surrounded by mutants who nearly destroyed us. The Crystal Gems saved us but were very angry. I thought they were going to punish Steven severely so I stepped in front and took responsibility. I had stood up for him, that is when I knew I loved him."

"Had you ever been in love before?"

"Yes, with another gem called Lapis Lazuli. She was beautiful but she was archaic. She got into a lot of trouble. I stuck my neck out for her but she didn't understand or appreciate it. Steven was the first person to love me back."

"Okay, that's it for now your body seems to be preparing for the baby. I'd like to arrange an appointment at the hospital for an ultrasound."

"Er, no, ultrasound and gems don't go well together and Dr. Maheswaran won't let us in. Besides the Rose Room could synthesize any equipment we need."

"Actually I own the hospital. Dr. Maheswaran is my employee she'll let us in. Besides Greg told me about the Rose room. Those things are illusions and may give you the readings you want instead of the true readings."

As Dr. West left the building he felt thrilled. He was going to be studying a real live alien. In all his time practicing he dealt mainly stupid tourists and the usual colds and stomach aches. He never got a chance to do some real meaty work and now Dr. West was going to be monitoring and supervising an actual alien pregnancy this was something out of Space Truckers. He sped dialed his daughter.

"Hello Debbie you won't believe what happened to me."

As Greg waited with Peridot in the hospital parking lot the green gem gasped.

"The baby it's moving. Come and feel," said Peridot.

Peridot placed his hand on her swollen belly. As Greg felt the small life flutter beneath him this suddenly became real it him. No longer was this some vague concept that the gems hung over his head. He was to be a grandfather.

"Greg, your vision spheres they're leaking," prompted Peridot.

"Must be the rain," answered Greg.

Peridot opened her mouth and thought better of it. They were inside the van.

When they saw Dr. West enter the building Greg and Peridot rushed inside. Connie's mother whirled round as the pair entered.

"You, didn't I say that you're not welcome here," shouted Dr. Maheswaran.

"Priyanka stand down this instant," ordered Dr. West. "These are my patients and we're going to the x-ray machines. Or did you forget whose clinic this is?"

"No Dr. West," said Dr. Maheswaran through gritted teeth.

Dr. West guided the odd couple into a small room. On one side was the x-ray and a changing room. On the other was the radiation shield with a nearby technician ready. When Dr. West ordered Peridot to undress and put on a robe, the young mother muttered something about taking her clothes off a lot lately. A few seconds later they were done and Dr. West led them to an examination room.

"Hmm I'll get the results soon enough but first I'd like to take a sample of your amniotic fluid for further study. Peridot please get on the table," asked Dr. West as he produced a large needle.

Trying to be brave Peridot grasped Greg's hand as the huge needle came towards her. The aging rocker gritted his teeth as the needle went into Peridot's belly. Only to be stopped.

"Shoot, it looks like your belly has formed a protective shell around your uterus. We can't fluid that way so I'll take a sample of your ah blood. Next week, we'll do another x-ray and a cat scan. Oh and I'd like you to bring a healthy gem for base comparison. Arrange an appointment with the receptionist on the way out," said Dr. West.

"Do you know how far along she is?" asked Greg.

"No that is why I'd like to have another look. I think that if I compare gem sizes and the rate of growth I might get a good idea of how far along you are Peridot."

The technician hastily thanked the old doctor and rushed back to the van. As they got into the van Peridot turned to Greg.

"Greg there is something of greatest importance I have to ask of you."

It was the end of her shift at Funland and Pearl was walking back home. As she walked in the evening air her thoughts wandered back to Rose just before Steven was born.

"I see Greg is moving in his stuff into your room," said Pearl coolly.

"Oh that isn't his stuff that's for the baby. He says it will help me take care of Steven," answered Rose.

Pearl watched as Greg happily carried a huge rocking chair into Rose's room.

"So he has no idea you'll disappear once the baby's born?" asked Pearl.

"Yes and I want to keep it that way. Let the man be happy," answered Rose.

"But Rose, Greg can't live at the temple and we have no idea how to take care of an infant."

"You'll figure something out. You always do. Besides I asked Garnet and she told me that Steven will grow up to be a happy cheerful boy."

"That's if he grows up. Tell me did Garnet see how to change a diaper or feed an infant?"

"Oh Amethyst knows that. Oh I can't wait to show Steven off at the beach."

When she finally reached home, Pearl saw the warp pad activate. Instead of Garnet like she expected she saw Greg and Peridot get off.

The young gem was saying something, "-that would be the last thing Steven and I would want. Promise me you'll be ready when the time comes."

"Peridot what are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be gallivanting in the warp stream," scolded Pearl.

Quickly the young mother shoved something into Greg's hand. As she raced up the stairs Pearl turned to Greg.

"What was that all about?" asked Pearl.

Steven's father looked uncomfortable "Look I know you guys are trying your best but Peridot is really afraid that you'll use the baby to continue Rose's legacy. Look I know you all loved Steven dearly but there were times that he felt pressured to live up to the expectations of being Rose's son. Peridot's also afraid that she can't take care of the baby."

Rosaline was used to many seeing things at the Ocean Town Family Center. From adoptive gay parents to young girls clearly alone Rosaline had seen it all at the natal care classes. At least until today. Coming out of the parking lot was a clearly pregnant young woman looking about 16 years old. If the green skin of the young lady wasn't odd enough, then her companions were. The least strange was an older man with long flowing hair who looked like an aging rock star. Then there were the women. One had purple skin, the other dressed like a superhero and had a stone on her head and finally a tall mauve lady with a cube shaped afro. Well at least the young girl wasn't alone.

"Welcome to natal care classes everybody I'm Rosaline Summers your instructor today we'll be learning how to take care of the new life you're about to welcome into the world. We'll start with a round of introductions starting with you." The woman pointed at the green lady.

"Oh uh Peridot facet 5, I'm here because my uh boyfriend Steven died before he got to know I was pregnant. I have absolutely no idea how to take care of a helpless infant."

The older man spoke, "I'm uh Greg Universe, Steven's father and the baby's grandfather. I suggested this course and wanted to get the whole family involved."

The cube headed woman stood up with her friends, "We are the Crystal Gems, Garnet."

"Amethyst," said the purple woman.

"And Pearl," said the pale woman. "We are the guardians of this planet and are here to assist in taking of care our newest member."

The green skinned woman lay her head on the table and groaned in embarrassment.

After introductions were done and the dolls were handed out the lessons began. The first lesson was merely holding the baby, Pearl dropped hers several times while Peridot turned the doll over and over studying it.

Next came bottle feeding and nursing. Peridot's eyes widened when she saw the diagram but she mastered it soon enough. The rest of the gems had problems with the correct angle of the bottle. Finally came the diaper change which no one other than Greg did right.

"Okay thank you all for coming, we will be having more lessons in the next 5 weeks," called out Rosaline cheerily.

Over the next few weeks the baby grew quickly. Peridot though not working was kept busy with natal classes, doctor's visits and last minute preparations. When she was resting Lion would sit at the foot of her bed watching her. Soon the technician could barely move at all and was taking frequent trips to the bathroom.

Amethyst snickered to herself as she flew the camera drone in the house. She snuck up into Peridot's room with the drone following behind her. The buzzing of the drone woke a sleeping Peridot.

"Amethyst what are you doing?" said Peridot as she sat up in bed.

The green gem was irritated, she tried swatting away the drone as it flew around her face.

"Hey just recording a video for the baby. Say something Mommy," laughed Amethyst.

"You clod, stop flying that thing. The RS V58 is designed for outdoor use only. Keep flying like that-"

The drone crashed through the window. As Peridot cursed Amethyst, the purple gem smiled and looked into the camera.

"Classic Peridot, now let's see the other gems," laughed Amethyst.

Pearl was getting ready for work when Peridot came down with a flashdrive.

"I found this in Steven's ukulele," Peridot said.

The pair went to the computer and installed it. The screen flashed for a moment and then Steven's image appeared on the screen. The young man giggled and the image focused on Peridot who was sleeping on their bed.

"Just focusing on the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," laughed Steven.

The Peridot in the screen was out cold. Her hair was mussed up and she was drooling. She turned over and muttered something. The camera went back to Steven.

"Peridot, Garnet told me of the possibility of my dying in battle very soon. Don't blame yourself," Steven said as he reached the kitchen. "The fact of the matter is that the Diamonds are not just after you but me as well. You see my mother Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond and when she died I inherited her gem as well as her powers. This is something the Diamond Authority cannot allow to exist uncontrolled. All the assassins and monsters they come because of me. Besides being with you has made me so happy and I wouldn't change it for the Earth."

Tears welled up in Pearl's eyes. As she looked at Peridot she could see that the young mother was crying as well. Steven continued,

"Now you are probably wondering why I chose to fall in love with you, a gem with no special powers and no weapon. I could list all your good qualities and believe me there are but what it comes to is the way you saw me. Peridot you never knew Rose Quartz and magic to you is no big deal. You didn't give a damn about my heritage and destiny you loved me for who I am not who I was supposed to be. In your eyes I am just a quartz not an extension of my mother and that made your love that much more precious.

Garnet also told me of the possibility of you having a child. Don't be afraid. You will make an excellent mother. Trust the Gems. They will help you through this. Pearl please don't see the baby as an extension of me. She is a person in own right. Love her for who she is.

Peridot you are brave, funny and willing to try new things. Exploring the world with you was like discovering it all over again. I could not help but to fall in love with the courageous, infuriating green goblin who pushed my Dad off a roof. I love you Steven Universe out."

Pearl picked up her cellphone and made a call, "Hello Mr. Smiley, I'm going to be a little late for work today."

It was early evening and the sun had set. There was a chill in the air but that did not deter Pearl from her mission as she walked to Vidalia's house her thoughts went back to just before Steven was born.

Pearl tapped gently on the door of Rose's room. Not getting a response she knocked even louder. She heard some rustling and an irate Rose opened the door. Pearl could see Greg inside.

"What is it Pearl?" said Rose.

"Rose, you have not made any preparations for when you are – indisposed. You need to think about providing for your husband. Also as your second in command you need to give us the locations and passcodes to any weapons and supply depots on hand."

Pearl fell flat on rear as Rose shoved her, "Don't presume to give me advice pearl. You are a servant, nothing more. I will do what I see fit when I see fit to."

For the first time Greg actually looked sorry for Pearl. When he ran towards the prone gem Rose realized her mistake.

"Must be the hormones," Rose said sheepishly.

As Pearl walked up the driveway she pulled out the folder she had on hand. She knocked on the door which was soon answered by Vidalia herself. The woman looked quizzically at Pearl.

"Ah Vidalia, good to see you. I know you are Amethyst's friend but I have a favor to ask of you," and Pearl explained her plan.

Time passed quickly for the strange family. As soon as the tourist season ended Pearl's work at Funland ended as well. There was still the arcade but the hours were that much shorter. Garnet even decided to get a job using her future vision. She became an investment broker. With the extra money coming in Amethyst went on a shopping spree buying toys after toys for the new arrival. Peridot became irritable as the whole family fussed over her including the lion.

Pearl was drinking a pot of tea when she heard Peridot sobbing. She found the expectant mother sitting in the bathroom crying. Hastily Peridot wiped her tears away.

"Oh its nothing Pearl just hormones or something," lied the green gem.

"You're about as good as lying as I am. What's the matter?" asked the older gem.

"I'm scared Pearl. Scared of dying, scared of living without Steven and scared of being a bad mother. I'm not brave like Rose. She faced her pregnancy without fear."

"Now listen here you every bit as brave as Rose if not more. When Rose was pregnant with Steven she knew intellectually she was dying but not emotionally. When Steven was born, all of us were a mess even Greg. She had made little or no preparations for her passing expecting us to sort it out. We all just stumbled around trying to take care of Steven and each other.

You on the other hand wrote a 200 instruction manual on infant care both in English and Gemmish. Not to mention you've been taking classes and preparing for the baby yourself."

"It's easy when I've got all your help."

"So did Rose. Peridot may I ask you a question? How come you and Steven didn't tell me of your relationship?"

"Oh that. We left hints, the other gems caught on soon enough. We even told Greg but he didn't take it well. To you Steven was your baby and we respected that. So we were discrete for both you and Greg's sakes."

Pearl nodded she wished that Rose was discrete when she was seeing Greg.

It was Thanksgiving day when the baby decided to arrive. The entire family had gathered round the dinner table getting ready to eat the wonderful feast Pearl had made. As they started to tuck in Peridot doubled over and groaned.

"It's happening. The baby, its coming," said Peridot through tears.

"Are you sure?" asked Pearl.

Peridot responded with a dirty look.

"I'll start up the van, you call Dr. West," said Greg.

A few moments later Greg came in looking very frustrated, "The van finally died. I don't know how we're going to make it to the hospital."

Lion looked up and mewed helpfully.

Priyanka Maheswaran was expecting a fairly quiet evening with only the occasional case of acute stomachache caused from overeating when Peridot and her family arrived. Popping out of nowhere in the emergency waiting room came Peridot, Amethyst Greg and Pearl on a pink lion. The staff and patients stared numbly at the sight. As if nothing was wrong Greg stepped up to the receptionist.

"Hello my daughter in law is having her baby. We'd like a room," said Greg calmly.

"Security get these miscreants out of my hospital," called Priyanka.

When Dr. West reached the hospital he found the place in chaos. Mr. Universe was shouting at Dr. Maheswaran. Pearl fended off security guards trying to expel her and Peridot who was clearly in pain. Meanwhile Amethyst held back a clearly enraged lion.

"Dr. Maheswaran what is the meaning of this?" shouted Dr. West over the din.

"These miscreants came marching right in on that lion expecting treatment for that freak. I have no time for this," exclaimed Dr. Maheswaran.

"Priyanka you're fired. Now miss Peridot let's take you to the maternity ward," said Dr. West kindly.

Garnet's legs pumped furiously as she ran down the streets towards the hospital. The gem ran much faster than a normal human. As she dodged the occasional careless driver Garnet thought back on the last few months.

When Peridot first crashed on Earth she proved to be a defiant, slippery opponent with a scathing tongue. It was annoying qualities to have in an enemy. When Steven freed Peridot after the gems finally captured her, Garnet saw a near 100 percent probability of Steven becoming lovers with Peridot. This was fine as the fusion wanted Steven to grow up.

What Garnet hadn't predicted was how much she would grow to care about Peridot in her own right. Somehow like a fungus the blunt, socially awkward young gem had grown on the fusion. Her bravery, resourcefulness and truthful words were excellent qualities in a friend.

When she finally got to the hospital she found the Gems, Greg and even Lion sitting in the maternity ward waiting room. The fusion could hear Peridot's screams, as the strange family sat with worried looks on their faces.

"Dr. West made us leave. There was a problem with the baby's positioning and Dr. West is trying to turn it," reported Amethyst.

Time seemed to creep on by. The gems waited as evening turned into night. It was just after midnight a short middle aged woman rushed in. Dr. West stepped out and motioned to her.

"This is my daughter Debbie, she's an agricultural vet. I'm having trouble turning the baby. She's come to assist me as she's used to these things more than me," admitted Dr. West.

"So you're passing the buck to an animal vet?" asked Amethyst incredulously.

"Peridot's in a lot of pain, that makes positioning the baby a lot harder. Since she's an alien we can't use conventional painkillers."

"What if we gave you some gem painkillers?" asked Greg.

Garnet shook her head, "That stuff was used up a long time ago."

"Couldn't we just poof her?" asked Amethyst.

"Amethyst, Peridot's pregnancy makes poofing her very hard to do. Short of cracking her gem Peridot has no choice to go through labor," said Pearl.

"I might have something," said Greg timidly. "When Rose visited the van she sometimes brought a little something. I think I might have some in my pile in Amethyst's room."

Lion sat up and roared. The big cat signaled for Greg to sit on him.

"Amethyst would you like to come and help me?" asked Greg.

The two left on Lions back as he warped back to the temple. As they were searching Garnet and Pearl waited impatiently. Time seemed to creep but after the longest time a dirty Greg and Amethyst returned on Lion's back.

"Your room is truly a mess, Amethyst. No wonder why Pearl is nagging you all this time. It took far too long to find that energy vial," scolded Greg.

Inside the operating theatre. Peridot and the doctors were exhausted. The young mother had been pushing for hours with no sign of the baby emerging.

"Oh this is the most painful moment of my life," moaned Peridot.

"Just hang on a little bit longer Sweetie. It will all be over soon," lied Debbie.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and a very dirty and exhausted Greg came barging in.

"How did you get in here looking like that?" demanded Dr. West.

"Doesn't matter, I got something that might help," panted Greg as he handed a glowing yellow vial. "Give it to Peridot. She'll know what to do."

In the waiting room Garnet smiled. She hugged the other gems. Everything was going to be okay now.

It was just after 4 am when they heard the baby cry. A few minutes later Dr. West emerged into the waiting room looking sweaty and tired. He smiled wanly.

"Congratulations you are now the proud grandparents of a baby girl. Peridot is exhausted but fine. Would you like to see them?" he asked.

As they entered the room they saw an exhausted Peridot lying on the bed. Her hair was mussed up. She was sweaty but she looked beautiful as she held the baby. At her side Greg fussed over her and the baby. She motioned for them to come in.

As they got closer they could see the baby. She looked so tiny. On her forehead was a small triangular green crystal like her mother but there the resemblance ended. Pearl swallowed back her tears as she looked the child. The baby was the image of her father at that age.

"Have you thought of a name?" asked Amethyst softly.

"I was going to name after the gemstone she bore but that no longer seems like a good idea," confessed Peridot. "Dr. West since you saved my life what is your name?"

The elderly doctor smiled, "It's Ronaldo."

The baby let out as small cry. As the others laughed and fussed over the mother and baby, Pearl looked on. Mother and baby were in good hands so the pale gem left them as she returned to the beach house.

Inside Pearl could see they were ready for the baby. A small bassinet lay in the living room beside a rocking chair. As Pearl went up to Peridot's room she could see the small crib and baby blankets and clothes at the ready. Pearl thought back to when Steven was born.

When Steven was born all the preparations that Greg had made had come to nothing. The rocking chair, crib and baby clothes were all trapped in Rose's room which none of the Gems could access until Steven first opened it. Greg had nowhere to live as when he was married he shared the room with Rose. As for the Gems they were unprepared physically for the baby just as Greg was unprepared emotionally for his wife's passing. Pearl tried to care for Steven as best she could but she was just a Pearl and not a human. She just didn't have the instinct for it.

Holding the baby awkwardly she cautiously approached Greg. The man was staring out into space ignoring the yowls of little Steven.

"Greg, your son needs you," said Pearl.

"That monster took away my Rose. He's no son of mine," snarled Greg.

"But he is Rose's and he needs you," Pearl gently forced the baby into his arms.

Greg looked down at his son. His baby boy was naked and shivering from the cold. Seeing him like that Steven's father clutched the baby to his chest.

"Greg, the temple isn't safe for humans and we have no idea how to take care of an infant. Is there someplace you can go?" asked Pearl.

"Nowhere, before I moved in I lived in my van."

"Amethyst's friend Vidalia might be able to help. I can't believe I said that."

Back into the present Pearl looked up at Rose's painting. Resentment built up in the pale gem

"You selfish brat," snarled Pearl. "I sacrificed everything, my ship, my career all to take care of you. I picked up the pieces when you blundered about. During the rebellion I made the battle plans, created the supply lines while you took all the credit. When we lost the war it was I who scoured the land for survivors. I was the one to raise Amethyst. I did everything for you but did you appreciate it? No, I was a respected technician and pilot before I met you. Instead despite everything I did you treated me like a common house pearl.

We have a new gem in our ranks a Peridot. She was pregnant just like you but unlike you she worked hard preparing for her child. Did you? Oh you may have made a video tape or two but really you did nothing. Greg was homeless and we were clueless. Steven was lucky to have survived no thanks to you. Well it's over now and I'm through picking up after you."

Pearl turned heel and left. After all she had a mission to do.

The next couple of days Peridot and the baby were kept in observation. Proud grandpa Greg spent every minute he could fussing over his granddaughter. As the time passed Peridot mused over the name of her child. Though Peridot loved Steven she wanted her baby to have her own identity so the name Stephanie was off the list, likewise for any flowers. Greg's mother's name was Beula so that was off the list. The gems were eager to give suggestions but none of them suited the baby.

As Peridot was getting ready to leave she finally found the perfect name. Not realizing if the name was proper she turned to the baby's grandfather.

"Mr. Universe I have finally come up with a name for the baby and want to know if it's appropriate," asked Peridot shyly.

"Sure what is it?" replied Greg.

"It's Christmas because she's a gift to us all.

Greg hugged the little gem and nodded in approval. Christmas it was.

With the help of Greg, Amethyst and Garnet, Peridot carried little Christmas into the house. She found Pearl waiting at the door with a gentle smile on her face.

"Pearl, we missed you at the hospital," said Peridot.

"I had something I had to do. Turn around," replied Pearl.

There at over the front door hung a new painting. Tears of joy filled Peridot's eyes. Overcome with emotion she settled onto the floor.

"Thank you," the young mother whispered.

There over the front door instead of Rose's portrait, stood a portrait of Steven.


End file.
